


Claws《尖牙利爪》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!Will
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 汉尼拔·莱克特博士是学院里以激进言论著称的Alpha讲师，再多的人议论或反对，却无人敢于违抗他，直到……为了一个妹纸想看rape梗脑洞出来的产物，世界观有漏洞，缓更，有好多背景资料要重新设计_(:з」∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

  
**当科技进步，躲在枪炮背后杀人，血腥不会再沾染我们戴着白手套的双手，这并不意味着我们借此可以获得更多人性。**

 

“传统标记制度，自有其一番典雅。”  
汉尼拔·莱克特如是说。

还没下课，《传统标记制度的现代解析》的课堂就被一些愤怒的抗议声彻底湮没了。  
**今时不同往日。** 博士欧洲化的面容此刻正向着讲台下那些蕴着愤怒的脸微笑。面对台下不赞同的议论声，博士允许自己发出轻嘲，这些可怜的年轻的alpha们，也许永远不知道自己失去了什么。  
没有发出抗议声音的只有寥寥数人。他们走上前来与他握手，感谢他付出的辛苦。这真是在学生中难得看到的优良品质。  
与他握手的人中，五个是嘴角噙着种族骄傲的alpha，最后一个是低着头似乎不敢与人视线相交的beta。  
当莱克特博士的手被最后的beta紧握时， **他改变了看法** 。  
这名垂着眼睑的卷发男孩，握紧他的右手借力把彼此拉近，速度极快地出拳，准备首先打碎他的颧骨和鼻梁。  
**但。**  
下一秒，男孩的两只手被博士反剪到背后，坚实的膝盖紧紧抵在他第三腰椎与第四腰椎之间，手指穿过他的头发攥紧，将他整个人紧紧压制在教室冰冷的地板上——对方毫发无损，这个袭击者忍耐着剧痛没有求饶，但alpha释放的凌厉锋芒也让包括他在内的所有人不敢稍动分毫。

袭击者被闻讯赶来的警卫推搡着带走，眼镜在刚才的冲突中撞掉了，没有遮拦的绿眼睛带着怒火回转，却只对上一双饶有兴趣的棕红色瞳孔。

“威廉姆·格雷厄姆。”莱克特注视着对面被绑的猎物，“所以你应该已经了解你会出现在这的原因。”  
即使社会文明，对待异己者依旧残暴——不如说，越文明，越残暴。  
威尔·格雷厄姆，这位有趣的敢于正面直击alpha讲师的beta学员，因为不配合血检尿检并再度袭警——被袭者依旧是alpha，此刻穿着拘束衣，像旧时对待精神病患一般被束缚双手绑在床上避免伤人，铁质的笼形面罩将他的头部牢牢钉死。汉尼拔闻得出来他嘴边的血迹是alpha的味道，那么这个面罩明显是为了防止他咬人。  
多么可爱而甜美的造物，即使在激烈的搏斗中也不曾让自己留下出血的伤口。莱克特满意地看着这个伪装得几乎完美的beta，决定暂时不去揭破他的秘密，太快揭晓答案会影响游戏的趣味性。

“威尔。”在莱克特以为他不会回答的时候，威尔终于开口，“不要叫我威廉姆。”那双惊心动魄的绿眼睛此刻睁开，沾着唇边尤带血迹的笑，他对着莱克特继续道，“既然法庭判决我任你处置，为了我们两个人着想，我更希望听到这个名字。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
  
在汉尼拔为他解开束缚后，威尔的嘴角挂上了一种意味不明的露齿微笑。  
“莱克特博士，你不怕我杀了你吗？”威尔轻轻揉搓被束缚得僵硬的手腕，并把鸟笼般的面罩从头上拽下来，束缚带把他深巧克力色的卷发扯得更乱了些，“特别是在我刚刚袭击你不久之后。”  
“礼尚往来，威尔。你可以叫我汉尼拔，为了我们两个人着想。”汉尼拔的酒杯轻轻碰了碰威尔手里的那只。  
“好吧，汉尼拔。”威尔把重音放在对面男人的名字上，“以及，谢谢。”他将杯中物一饮而尽，他的教育背景并没有足够资源告诉他如何品尝这种金色的琼浆，“不得不承认我今日所得，超出了我曾假设的所有可能。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
“那么，满足我一下，”那双漂亮的绿眼睛被睫毛遮挡了一半，视线的焦点定在博士殷红的嘴唇上，“告诉我，你保释我的目的是什么？”  
“学术上的好奇心。”汉尼拔垂下眼睛，看着杯中清澈的金色酒液，随着自己指间的轻轻摇晃溢出馥郁的酒香，同时完全透明的水晶酒杯也反射出他的猎物自以为不会被察觉到的动作，“毕竟我从来没有见过哪个beta **屡次三番** 地反抗alpha。”  
  
握着酒杯碎片轻巧跃到汉尼拔面前的威尔，此刻被博士用还沁凉滴水的冰锥抵住颈动脉，被尖端顶住的皮肤带来金属冰冷的触感和发热的疼痛，激烈的脉搏抵着冰冷的尖刺跳动，而威尔手里的酒杯碎片除了可能让他流血和让血液染脏对方西装，毫无用处。  
似乎只有发动攻击的时候，这只机警又漂亮的猫鼬才会直视对方的眼睛。  
“直到我死或者我成功，我会一直找机会攻击你。”威尔读懂了汉尼拔未出口的话，直接回答，“而且，”那种露出牙齿的笑又回到了他的脸上，“有趣的是你不准备杀死我，或者说不准备让我的死亡太过简单。否则就不用大费周章地把我保释下来。”  
“而你买下我，就是买下了一个麻烦，一个潜藏在身边的炸弹，”威尔收回手，让锋利的玻璃碎片落到地上，摊开的手心诉说自己的无害，颈间冰锥的压力也减轻了一些，却没有离开他的要害，“你不可能时刻保持警醒。”威尔抿起嘴唇，几近甜蜜地笑着，“你会 **为你的自大付出代价** 。”  
“又 **或者付出代价的会是我** ，谁知道呢？”停顿了一下之后，威尔补充了另一种可能性。  
完全不同于之前伪装出来的畏缩，也不像普通beta所表现的庸常，汉尼拔几乎是心醉神迷地欣赏着语带威胁的威尔。  
  
“从古至今，alpha的基因就镌刻着骄傲自大以及对权力的渴求与掌控，”汉尼拔随着站起身的动作徐徐开口，即使只面对威尔一个，也像是在讲台上一样，“那些没有能力骄傲自大的基因，经过多年的筛选早已消散在历史长河。作为同一个物种的性别之一，beta并不具备分辨信息素的能力，但是omega天生敏感，它们会臣服于权力的掌控者，通过嗅觉分辨信息素，通过被标记从属于alpha，这本就是omega被赋予的意义。而你对此有不同看法，抱歉，我无意探究，其他人的认同与否，于我本身毫无意义。”  
汉尼拔依旧握着冰锥，此刻的他贴在威尔身后。他深深地闻嗅，从威尔被情绪激发的急促呼吸中，愤怒像是烈火一般喷涌出来，夹杂着辛辣的香料气味，这让汉尼拔热得发烫。  
“鉴于我从来不曾尝试与beta做爱，”威尔被推挤着，小腹撞到沙发背上，宽松的裤子被一把扯下，臀肉现在落入汉尼拔的掌握，它们正被情色地揉捏着，“威尔，我一直很想试试那个 **不会自己分泌润滑液** 的地方， **操起来是什么感觉** 。”  
耳垂被汉尼拔含住，热且潮湿地舔弄，这种临近颈后的接触让威尔心中警铃大作，也让他的冷静和理智被迅速地搅乱。


	3. Chapter 3

****暴力伤害从来都不是好事，即使以爱之名。** **

  
他们之间没有谁重复“你不能!”“我能!”这类毫无意义的对话，搏斗在汉尼拔丢弃手中未见血的冰锥的瞬间展开。

人类在自命不凡之前，终究只是一种哺乳动物。  
温血，退化的爪牙，退化的嗅觉味觉，欠缺用以保暖的皮毛……  
兽性直觉衰退之后，被称为理智与人性的东西被奉为主导。  
进化将利爪剥夺，磨削了尖牙，杂食属性在以百万年记的时光后塑造出现在的人类。

此刻的威尔还没有意识到，现在两人所做的，其实正是莱克特博士在课堂上所倡导的—— ** **回归兽性**** 。

但威尔的攻击一次次被阻断，最终因为腹腔神经丛被击中只能在剧痛中任由摆布。

生而柔弱的人类最终依靠别的东西长踞食物链顶端。

抹过嘴角的伤口，汉尼拔的舌头卷去指腹上的血迹，已经多久没有尝到自己的血的味道了，一个带着点洋洋得意的表情被我们受人尊敬的博士挂在脸上。  
拽住地毯上beta的脚踝，将战利品拖到身下，汉尼拔跨坐在威尔的大腿上，欣赏着因为屈辱和疼痛急促喘息的威尔。  
“多么可惜，”汉尼拔修长的手指卷绕着对方汗湿的卷发，慢慢滑向颈后的发际线，“beta不能被标记，否则我一定会让你就这样属于我，想想看，标记关系不会遵从你的主观意愿，”有力的手掌擒握在威尔颈后，掌根按压着腺体所在的地方，“即使你恨我厌恶我仇视我，依旧不得不在‘标记’的命令下对我展露脖子张开双腿。”感受着身下因疼痛而带来的痉挛，汉尼拔伏低身体，“告诉我，威尔，你究竟知不知道，”尖利的犬齿沿着颈后汗湿的皮肤滑动，似乎随时都可以刺穿那脆弱的皮肉，“如果我咬穿这里，”又软又烫的舌头抵上威尔腺体的位置，“会发生什么？”  
“ ** **Nothing****.”威尔的声音还在因为方才的重击而显得无力沙哑，即使无力改变现状威尔也绝不会投降，他的身上遍布淤伤万幸没有出血的伤口。  
“ ** **可惜**** 我是beta。所以，”威尔试图咬紧牙关，却发现对此无能为力， ** **“什么都不会发生。”****

接下来，威尔的喉咙再也压不住其中溢出的哀鸣。

  
alpha的牙齿没有咬穿他的腺体，取而代之的，他的阴茎直接刺穿了他。  
我惊讶于你竟然没有流血，”汉尼拔带着一点笑意的声音此刻邪恶得像是来自地狱——或者他们本就身处地狱，他的抽送缓慢而坚决，他进入他，一次又一次，像是热刀切入黄油一般轻易，也如同被切开一般疼痛，“一般只有omega才这么会自我保护，甚至只要拽下他们的裤子掰开他们的双腿，他们就会自动自觉地分泌花蜜一样的液体，黏滑又芬芳，既能取悦强壮的alpha又能减少伤害。”

****“去你妈的** ** ****!** ** ****闭嘴** ** ****!** ** ****”** **

  
威尔伏在地毯上，衬衫没有完全褪下，在肘弯处缠住了双手，内裤被推到膝间困住了他的双腿，他只能以双膝和双肘支撑着身体，那该死的恶魔双手钳制着他的髋骨，将他一次次拖向地狱。  
他 ** **是**** beta，没有任何润滑的液体会分泌，如果有足够前戏也许还能忍耐，但干涩的甬道直接被完全撑开，施暴者从来不会考虑受害者的感受，他的身体被重复挞伐，即使没有出血，却并不意味着不疼——何况还有比疼痛更炽热的耻辱。

威尔在自己的哀鸣声中努力地挣扎，即使这挣扎牵动他的新伤，即使这挣扎只让暴行更加难以忍受，即使这挣扎……除了伤害到自己以外毫无用处。

****“下地狱去** ** ****!** ** ****汉……”** **

“你太粗鲁了，威尔。”被捂住嘴的威尔喉间只剩下呜咽，下巴被抬起，脆弱的脖子被迫袒露，疼痛令他的瞳孔紧缩，绿色的虹膜完全展开，棕色和金色装饰在某些边缘，在某些角度又像是浅海一样的蓝。透过角落的镜子，汉尼拔几乎沉迷地欣赏着壁炉里跳跃的火光映在这双眼睛上的变化，看着这个如同波提切利画中天使般的男人在自己身下，备受折磨。

也许，汉尼拔必须对自己坦诚，进入年轻处子身体的快感，远比不上看见这个男人不得不在绝对力量的压制下屈服的满足。

alpha和omega之间从来不存在什么天生的顺从，兽性在基因中刻下的只有对力量的崇拜而已，教育与环境才是真正把顺从印入omega这个性别的东西。它保证了种群最大限度的延续，随之也让族群变弱，那些不够强的alpha与omega也会结合生下更中庸的后代。汉尼拔无意用自己的观念与理论改变已经孱弱的人类，甚至他本人也无意留下后代，他只是非常好奇，宣扬自己的观点后，究竟会发生什么。

而现在正发生的——  
深深埋入已经被他操得松软的甬道，因为充血而火烫的内壁紧紧包围着他，威尔克制不住的喘息听起来像是哭泣——这疼痛不只来自于身体，还来自于威尔的基因在反抗强有力的alpha后在他脑中制造的谴责的锐痛。而每一个细胞都浸透了生理性疼痛与恐惧的男人，却依旧燃烧着愤怒的火焰。

汉尼拔缓下动作，让威尔稍微休息，他暗红的眼睛几乎同情地看着身下的处子，他还为他准备了 ** **别的**** 。

愤怒的余烬中燃起了新的火。

*****

威尔被自己的身体背叛。  
被打倒被折磨被强奸，这些他都可以忍受，但他真的无法承受身体现在的反应。

柔软的嘴唇如同蝶翼轻抚，避开令人烦扰的后颈，在只会带来欣悦的肩胛与脊椎上移动，没有威胁的利齿，只有柔软的嘴唇和烫热的舌，舔吻过后皮肤上留下微凉的印迹，战栗地期待着那触感的再次光临；  
略微粗糙的手掌带着压力和温度缓慢地抚摸他的全身，贴在耳边的嘴唇以异国腔调的英语吐露着情色的描述与赞美；  
不知道什么时候汉尼拔已经撤出了他的身体，依旧硬挺的阴茎贴着他敏感的会阴处皮肤，灼热地炙烤着磨蹭着；  
他的下体被汉尼拔握着，快感像是渐渐升高的温水将他淹没，手心渐渐收紧的压力从威尔咬紧的唇间哄骗出甜腻的声音。  
不需要强迫，在拇指一次次碾过顶端湿滑的细缝之后，威尔袒露了他脆弱的脖颈。随着吞咽滑动的喉结上凝结了一滴晶莹的汗水，汉尼拔低头，含住主动为他展露的喉结，吞下那滴反射着火光的剔透馈赠，重新进入这具准备好的身体。

威尔睁大了眼睛，随着身体被填满的的感觉溢出呻吟，每一寸接触都回馈着和之前完全不同的信号，燥热不容忽视，那双手的抚触让高潮也迫在眉睫，陌生的如同花蜜的味道拨动了最绝望的琴弦，蜜液伴着温热潮湿的触感随着汉尼拔的进入从股间淋漓而下……

属于omega的……热潮……  
他 ** **终究不是**** beta。

“隐藏自己伪装成另外一个人，甚至连omega的信息素都完全遮蔽，这是你的天赋吗？亲爱的威尔。你不喜欢作为omega的自己吗？”

威尔在热潮中听到自己的呻吟，omega特质在血管里燥动，浓醇的信息素主宰着他的身体，他想要臣服想要下跪，想要露出脖子想要张开双腿，承受着这个和他完全契合的灵魂伴侣的所有赐予。

“长时间模仿别人的生活， ** **亲爱的威尔，你还分得清自己是谁吗？**** ”

汉尼拔在威尔汗湿的颈间深嗅：熟透的热带水果将要撑破表皮时靡丽的甜香，叠加了乳香新鲜又带着苦楚的味道，这是他的“灵魂伴侣”的基调。

****“我。恨。你。”** **

这是失控前威尔能说出的全部。

信息素占领了他的大脑，删除了他的理智与思想，他不再是人类，而是被欲望控制的野兽。  
他不喜欢这样的自己……

__他杀过几个人，每一个都艰难，第一个是霍布斯——他杀害并食用了太多与他女儿相似的omega女孩，曾是最艰难的一个，只因为第一枪总是难以扣动；被他救下的omega女孩，并不感激他。_ _ __从此噩梦再也没有离开他。_ _

汉尼拔每一次抽送都带起水声，粘腻的蜜液随着每次动作被挤出一些，花蜜般的液体沾满了两人的下体，汇聚着滴下弄脏了地毯。被激发热潮的威尔无助地攀附着他的alpha，献出的脖子得不到利齿的穿透，威尔咬上了汉尼拔的。  
 ****他野性未驯的omega。  
**** 疼痛和血腥在结合过程中都转化成欲望，即使对于alpha也是如此。

__自由军的克劳福德找上他全是为了他的能力，他可以完美地替代别人的身份，他可以悄无声息地去结束一些早该结束的生命——那些仅仅因为性别就践踏别人权益的人。_ _ __越多掌握权力的alpha死去，这个世界，应该就会越能建立新的秩序。_ _

他的齿间尝到了他的alpha的血味，威尔脑中再次锐痛起来，也许是能力的代价，作为omega不管替代beta或者alpha的身份，伤害甚至杀死alpha都会以噩梦和痛苦代偿……  
他的双手攀附着alpha的颈项，膝盖挂在alpha的肘间，他的牙齿嵌入汉尼拔的脖子，全身的重量都挂在对方身上，但依旧能被汉尼拔抵在墙上以让人发疯的速度狠狠地贯穿。威尔渴求着汉尼拔，渴求他的阴茎填满他的洞，渴求被标记，渴求到灵魂也闷痛起来。

Omega的热潮使得汉尼拔不用再多做抚摸与套弄，甚至不用对前列腺多做刺激，怀里的omega已经硬得发烫。汉尼拔一时不知道该如何分辨，自己究竟更喜欢威尔人性的隐忍痛苦，还是现在兽性的完全释放。

隐约的理智在威尔的脑海深处注视这一切， ** **旁观亦是一种参与**** 。

__刺杀的旅程艰难但也顺利，直到汉尼拔。天衣无缝无法下手，拟定的策略全都无用，威尔没法接近他。_ _ __那个美丽的黑发女性beta的反对下，威尔还是决定碰碰运气，他潜入了学院，替换了一个beta学生的身份。_ _

“亲爱的威尔。”alpha浓重的口音贴在威尔的耳根，他松开了牙齿艰难地呼吸，全身随着对方节奏的改变而战栗，威尔紧紧握着汉尼拔的肩膀，指尖深陷对方的皮肉，喘息声比忍痛时更像在哭，“我想看你被我操得射出来。”  
失焦的双眼直直看进棕红色的瞳孔，金绿色的虹膜折叠成细小的一圈，散大的瞳孔此刻像是深渊地狱的入口，汉尼拔欣赏着威尔完全被他所掌握的景色，聆听着破碎的啜泣被拉伸成尖叫。浓白的浊液溅上威尔自己的脸颊。

**“HANNIBAL!”**

汉尼拔满意于他所得到的一切。


	4. Chapter 4

  

淋漓的蜜液濡湿了威尔的胯间，甜蜜的芬芳逸散在空气中，热潮期的激素变化让他每一寸皮肤与床单的接触都变得难以忍受，像是每个地方都变成了他的性感带。  
陌生的床单陌生的房间，但是他的alpha的味道让他感觉到安全。  
他的alpha？微弱的理智在脑海深处嗤笑。  
手伸向身后，威尔向欲望投降，他的手指不像寻常omega那么柔滑，杀人和劳作给他的手指带来粗糙的茧子，抚摸过自己的臀部时，那些硬茧带来过电般的刺激，他忍耐不住在床上挺动，他想被进入他想操，上帝啊他想……  
手指轻易滑入其中——他从不知道自己的体内摸起来是这样的，柔软而炽热……  
已经彻底准备好的肉洞轻易地让三根手指齐根没入，腰臀无望地摇摆着，他用手指操着自己，但是不够，这怎么够，他想要，想要，发了疯地想要更多……  
威尔抬起头在空气中闻嗅，热潮期让他视物不清，但他能闻到感受到，alpha就在身边，是的，他的alpha就在床前，床褥上还有alpha残留的味道。  
为什么不过来，为什么不来满足他，为什么。他的alpha。  
软弱的双膝派不上什么用场，他一直摩擦着闻嗅着，把他的脸埋进床单试图追逐那些味道让自己稍许满足。  
威尔这辈子都没想过自己会迷失在alpha的味道里，他像是发情的狗，忍不住在丝织品中残留的味道里磨蹭自己的欲望。  
他的阴茎已经被自己撸疼了却完全没有用，甚至因为不曾被允许就抚慰自己而产生愧疚——威尔·格雷厄姆竟然需要为满足 **自己** 感到抱歉，饥渴烧灼着焚煮着他的内腑，他只得裹挟着刺人的罪恶感继续。阴茎的顶端那些黏滑的液体积攒着滴落下去，拉出长长的银丝，又被自己的手指抹去，他的拇指搓揉着自己的顶端，这好棒，但是不够，真的不够。

他勉强抬头，双眼因为欲望而氤氲，他妥协，他哀求，他看着造成一切的男人。  
他呼唤他的名字，祈求他的加入。  
他看着他缓慢地解开睡袍，omega的本能让他想要跪伏下来，但长久伪装其他性别的经历也在体内冲撞着，想撕咬破坏的欲望和想要臣服的渴望同样强烈。  
还没决定到底该做什么，混沌中的自己已经跨坐在赤裸的大腿上，alpha的阴茎贴着他的和他的一样硬，这个认知让他双腿发软，他的手被汉尼拔缓慢地抽出来，更多的蜜水淋漓而下，威尔颤抖地夹紧汉尼拔的腰侧。  
思维越来越慢，思考越来越难，两人交缠的费洛蒙味道让房间里的空气变得黏稠更加难以呼吸，沾满了花蜜味道的手指被汉尼拔被他的alpha举到唇边，艳红的舌在他眼前舔去他指尖与手心的液体……  
视觉嗅觉听觉的刺激，让威尔尖叫着哭求着，身体试图贴紧汉尼拔磨蹭他绝赞的阴茎——一切都被汉尼拔掐在他腰间的手制止，直到威尔被强迫看着自己双手上有着浓郁的omega味道的前液或者蜜水都被对方整理干净——这对alpha来说本应是最烈性的催情剂。

而现在，效果颠倒。  
没有其他接触的情况下，威尔在他的alpha怀里射了，啜泣着，他软倒在汉尼拔怀里。  
“Yra sutepti, （[立陶宛]你被弄脏了）”低沉的声音震动着他的胸腔，异国的语言滑入威尔耳中带来一阵新的痉挛，他听不懂alpha的语言，但忽略不了语调里的下流味道，“mylimasis（[立陶宛]吾爱）.”  
威尔被放回床上摆成仰卧，止不住的啜泣让他蜷缩起来，他用手臂半掩住自己沉溺欲望的脸，另一只手握住自己的膝盖，他将身体展开袒露出不知餍足的小洞。  
“汉尼拔……”威尔的精液喷溅在他自己的小腹与胸膛上，配合此刻从胸口连绵到脸颊的潮红，他喘息着展露脖子做出顺服的姿态。  
汉尼拔带着一点自得的笑意握住了威尔的大腿，将他拖到身下。  
“你该为你的祈求付出代价。”  
美妙的充实感重回威尔的体内，他的双手被拉开固定在脸侧的床铺上，得以让汉尼拔欣赏情欲的泪水充盈眼眶最终没入卷发的景象。  
“你一直让我如此惊讶，亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔依旧没有咬穿威尔的腺体，他的舌尖沿着耳廓盘旋着将词句舔进威尔的耳蜗，可怜的omega因为感官的过载而不断痉挛抽搐着。  
多年伪装beta或alpha的生活让威尔外表看起来并不像个omega，肌肉结实、卷发凌乱、蓄须，他的omega努力摒弃着天赐的偏于柔软纤细的部分，而他保护的天性也被他自己替换成了杀戮——这尤为让汉尼拔感到迷醉。

**他太想看到这个男人经由他手彻底破碎。**

威尔觉得自己正在融化。  
从那个他不想以任何解剖学名词以外的任何词汇命名的地方开始融化，太热，太多，太满涨，太麻。  
正在操他的alpha并不像色情小说或者电影 ~~（威尔你平时在看什么）~~ 里那样有非人的性能力，但足够让他……

他的牙齿嵌入汉尼拔的胸口，他痛饮着汉尼拔的鲜血，享受着汉尼拔因疼痛而紧绷的身体与闷哼。他跨骑在他身上，热潮期的自己怎么会有可以压制住这个alpha的力量，不过事实如此，他紧紧攥着身下人的手腕，把对方钉在床上，身体起伏着在汉尼拔的阴茎上操着自己，渴切地一次次让对方进入最深处，紧裹着对方榨取着对方。  
汗水在灯光下让一切笼上梦般的微光，身体敏感地感觉到追随着胸膛汗水滑落路线的目光，如同被对方鲜红的舌舔过，威尔的身体窜过一阵愉悦的酥麻。  
他对上那双棕红的瞳孔，alpha的目光似乎直接穿透眼眶直视着他颅骨后翻涌的思想，他的拇指贴上锋锐得唯恐会被割伤的颧骨——意外的柔软，滑过眼眶，指尖用力，他想要挖出这双恼人的眼睛……

天旋地转之前，脆弱的颈后已经被捏住，威尔全身的力气都因为这个动作消散了，他想要挣扎，却被翻身压在身下，他的指尖还停留在对方的眼眶上。汉尼拔狠狠地顶进深处，一次比一次更狠，忍耐不住的闷哼随着汉尼拔的动作从威尔的齿间溢出，随着汉尼拔手掌的收紧，情色的呻吟逐渐变调。  
“汉……”咽喉摩擦的气声弱了下去，生命的火光从那双已经扩散到极致的瞳孔中摇曳着熄灭。

最后一刻，汉尼拔叹息着松开了威尔的喉咙，他搂紧在窒息中挣扎的omega，将杀戮和控制带来的快感一起射进他的最深处。  
从生到死，无论肉体还是灵魂，即使没有标记，这个独一无二的omega已经完整地打上了他的印记。

威尔茫然地回视着汉尼拔，完全瘫软，他理解不了对方表情或者语言中的任何含义，但在脑海深处，一声瓷器被摔碎的声音，富有隐喻义地响起。

**Author's Note:**

> _(:з」∠)_尼萌的kudo和留言是我继续下去的动力~如果喜欢请留下kudo吧~未登陆也可点↓


End file.
